


Finest Hour

by renjunction



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunction/pseuds/renjunction
Summary: The Fiego kitchen sex nobody asked for ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ps. they're both 27 in this fic
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so i'm so sorry for the poor grammars. I just wanted to feed my fiego soul so i made this garbage.
> 
> Reminder that they're both 27 in this fic, thank you<3

Five awakes when the sunlight beams through the cracks of their blinds. A frown quickly finds it's way to his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes. As his brain takes in his surroundings, he realizes just how uncomfortable he is.

First of all, he's stark naked. The sticky feeling of the remnants of dried cum on his stomach, the inside of his thighs, and not to mention on the sheets. He groans as he forces himself to get up.

Settling at the edge of the bed, he looks behind his shoulder to find Diego still sleeping like a log.

As Five tries to get up, the oh so familiar ache on his lower half finally kicks in. Diego had been a little too pumped up last night. They went for god knows how long, they probably even disturbed their neighbors at some point. No scratch that, Five is completely sure they must've woken up their poor neighbors considering how loud they were last night and the fact that their bed creaks like crazy.

They really should get a new bed.

Five hisses at the pain, but continues to walk to the bathroom.

•••

Dishes from last night's dinner were still on the sink. Five thinks it wouldn't hurt to be the housekeeper for once, since it's always Diego.

As Five rubs the soap covered sponge on the dishes, he hears the sound of door clicking followed by familiar footsteps.

The footsteps comes to a halt right behind Five, as muscular arms reaches forward to wrap around him.

"M..murninh..."

Diego's muffled greeting pulls a chuckle out from Five—

—until he realizes.

"You prick... is that what i think it is?" Five shakes his head unbelievably. Diego's morning wood pokes in between his cheeks.

"Hmm..don't know, you tell me." Five can feel Diego's smirk on his shoulder.

"Stop grinding your dick on my ass." Five puts away his last dish.

"Oh come on, are you cruel enough to leave me blue balled?" Diego whines.

Five rolls his eyes, "And what exactly do you want me to do about your- little problem..."

Diego smirks impishly. "Hmm lets say, I wanna bend you over the counter, and fuck you real hard you won't even remember how to walk again."

Five laughs dryly, "As if i don't already."

Diego was about to say something but gets cut off guard when Five starts wiggling his ass onto his dick teasingly.

"Oh! fuck- baby-" Diego groaned.

Five grins evilly.

Five was about to leave Diego just like that, he turns off the sink and dries his hands on his shirt before slowly freeing himself from Diego's embrace, when Diego tugged him even closer, not letting him escape.

"Nuh-uh, you gotta take responsibility, young man."

Five decided to play along. "What did i do, sir?"

Diego's breath hitches against Five's ears.

"Jesus Christ, babe. You're gonna be the death of me."

Diego pulls Five away from the sink towards the small kitchen island. He bends him over, towering over Five.

He grinds his growing boner while slapping his boyfriend's plump cheeks lightly.

Five whimpers at the feeling of Diego's rock-hard dick and the added stimulation from the fabric of his sweatpants rubbing against his rim.

And oh, Satan, his own dick keeps rubbing against the edge of the counter.

"D-diego... fuck-" Five's breath hitches. He pushes his ass against Diego's clothed manhood, desperate for touch.

The dry humping continues for too long for Five's liking. He pulls himself up, his left arm supporting his slender body, as his other hand reaches to tug at Diego's hair.

"Just f-fuck me already!"

And with that, Diego pushes Five onto the counter once again. He pulls down Five's grey sweatpants along with his briefs that hugs his cheeks so perfectly.

He plays with the soft pink globes, squeezing and spanking them.

"You're still loose from last night, baby?"

Five nods almost too eagerly.

Diego smiles at his usually feisty lover. The rare sight of Five being submissive instead of his everyday whiny nagging and condescension, Diego can only see when they're fucking like this.

Although Five can still be a brat even when he's begging to be fucked.

Diego pulls out his aching boner out of his boxer briefs. He nudges it onto Five's crack, Five's rim twitching.

Five pushes back onto Diego's hard member.

"Patience, babe." Diego chuckles lowly.

He slowly thrusts inside, a groan leaving his mouth.

When he finally bottoms out, Five lets out a high pitched moan.

Diego settles for a moment then starts moving, thrusting slowly in and out.

The soft whimpers coming out from Five echoes through the whole apartment.

Diego retracts his dick, leaving the tip in, only to thrust hard into five's twitching hole, deeper than ever.

"O-Oh yes... Diego!" Five moans needily. The friction on his own dick against the counter from the harsh pounding drives him crazier each second.

Tears escapes from Five's eyes, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Diego lifts Five's leg on top of the kitchen island. The change of position stretches Five wider than before. Diego's dick reaches deeper inside of him, he can feel the bump on his stomach.

"H-hah... you're so d-deep..." Five struggles to catch a breath with the way Diego pounds into him like a wild animal.

With a few more thrusts, Five reaches his orgasm, cum splatters onto the sides of the counter.

His small body trembles as he rides through his orgasm, yet Diego doesn't stop pounding into him.

He sees white from the overstimulation, Diego pumping him out to the last bits of his orgasm.

"D-diego i can't- anymore..." he sobs out, his legs trembling.

Five clenches around Diego's throbbing member, he can almost feel it twitching inside him.

Diego curses under his breath, "You're so good to me, babe..." he groans, pounding mercilessly into Five as he chases his own orgasm.

Five's sweet moans mixed with soft cries rings through Diego's ears as he comes inside. He drops himself on top of Five. His ragged breathing feels hot against Five's skin.

"You dick." Five manages to say in between his pants.

"Sorry, baby." Diego said sheepishly.

He pulls out from Five, watching as cum dribbles out and onto the inside of Five's thighs.

"Fuck- you're too pretty..." Diego sighs, he leans down to kiss Five's nape.

Five scowls.

"Remind me again not to always give in to your perverted desires, Diego."

Diego grins.

  
•••

Five spent the rest of the day limping around the house and cursing at Diego.


End file.
